Caída del Cielo
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un universitario joven y amargado, con una vida muy simple y aburrida, que para nada cree en el amor. Sin embargo, una noche que estaba ebrio una hermosa chica que dice ser una estrella le cae encima, poniendo todo su mundo patas arriba. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; de lo contrarío todos habrían muerto como héroes.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Las hojas de bambú susurran,  
meciéndose en el alero del tejado.  
Las estrellas brillan  
en los granos de arena dorados y plateados.  
La tiras de papel de cinco colores  
ya las he escrito.  
Las estrellas brillan,  
nos miran desde el cielo...

El niño cantaba mientras se asomaba a la puerta; y al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, rió con picardía, regresando dentro de la habitación para mover una silla junto a la ventana, parándose en ella para asomarse.

— ¡Hola!— alzó una de las pequeñas manos al aire y saludó al cielo, sonriendo— Hoy me dejaron colgar mi deseo en un árbol de bambú por primera vez... Espero que me lo cumplas— dijo, muy serio, juntando los diminutos labios— No es nada muy difícil, así que, si un día vienes a visitarme, puedes traerme uno en tu bolsillo... Si es que tienes bolsillos... Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo se visten ustedes?— hizo una pausa, pensativo— ¡Ah! ¿Te gustó mi canción? Mi hermano dijo que es la canción tradicional de las estrellas, y yo la canté para que tú también puedas escucharla...

—Sasuke, ¿con quién hablas?

Se sobresaltó levemente, ampliando su sonrisa al sentir el abrazo cariñoso de su madre levantarlo de la ventana, llevándolo hasta la cama.

—Estaba hablando con Ino, mami.

— ¿Ino?

—Mi estrella— le dijo, arrodillándose sobre las mantas para señalar a la ventana— Aquella, la más brillante y bonita de todas, ¿puedes verla?— preguntó, con ojos brillantes— Es hermosa...

— ¿Esa es tú estrella?

—Sí. Mi hermano dijo que, como yo la descubrí, ahora me pertenece— sonrió, riendo ante las cosquillas que su madre le hizo en la barriga.

—Bueno, pues despídete de Ino porque ya es hora de dormir, Sasuke-kun— volvió a hacerle cosquillas, desarmando la cama para meterlo dentro— Mañana tienes escuela.

—Está bien; pero antes, cuéntame la historia de la Estrella Fugaz, ¿sí?

— ¿De nuevo?

—A Ino le gusta— comentó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Su madre sonrió y besó sus cabellos mientras lo cubría con las mantas.

—De acuerdo, pero ya se acabó el Tanabata* para ti, pequeño...— besó su frente y se acomodó a su lado sobre la cama, acariciando las cortas hebras de cabello oscuro de su hijo mientras comenzaba el relato:— Cuenta la historia de que hace muchos, muchos años, cuando los demonios y los humanos aun convivían en la misma tierra, un día, cayó una estrella fugaz por el cielo nocturno, dejando un destello intenso de luz por un segundo. Unos campesinos que vivían en el bosque, cerca de donde se había caído la estrella, fueron a ver qué era lo que había sucedido, y se quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrarse con un enorme cráter, y en medio de él, había una niña pequeña con la tez blanca, los ojos del mismo color que un despejado cielo de verano y un hermoso y liso cabello de color dorado, como relucientes espigas de trigo bajo una mañana soleada. La niña era tan hermosa que parecía una criatura divina, y estaba muy quieta, derecha, desafiante pero a la vez inocente; también estaba desnuda— Sasuke hizo una mueca—. Lo único que llevaba en ella era una pulsera de cadena muy fina y en ella había dos anillos sueltos, cada uno era totalmente diferente. Entonces, la niña dijo con una voz inocentemente cantarina: "A mi amor daré mi corazón, junto él me dará el suyo y como símbolo de este amor, él me pondrá este anillo"

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Los días pasaron y la niña se iba haciendo más grande y más hermosa de lo que ya era. Los campesinos la cuidaron como a una hija y ella los quería como padres. Al cabo de un tiempo, ella les contó a sus padres el secreto de los anillos: esos anillos solamente podrían encajarlos y ponerlos en su dedo si el amor era mutuo. Cuando era una bella joven, se enamoró de un humilde pastor al que conoció junto al río, y él se enamoró de ella con tan solo verla; pero un despiadado príncipe también se fijó en ella, el cual era poseedor de una gran belleza: piel clara como el día, pelo moreno y unos ojos caramelizados. Él era bello como una mariposa pero totalmente letal como el veneno; y muy astuto. Tan astuto que logró confundir a la estrella y la convenció de que él era su verdadero amor. El día de la boda, ella le dio los anillos, y al ver que éstos no encajaban, se dio cuenta de que le habían mentido— Sasuke contuvo la respiración— La estrella huyó entonces, y regresó con el joven pastor confesándole su error y entregándole su amor eterno; él unió sus anillos y los dos encajaron perfectamente, demostrando que todo el tiempo había sido él su amor verdadero... Pero el príncipe estaba furioso, y mandó a envenenar a la estrella para poder vengarse por su amor no correspondido...

— ¡No!— exclamó el pequeño niño, tapándose la mitad del rostro con las sábanas, a pesar de que ya conocía el cuento.

Su madre prosiguió con la historia:

—La estrella cayó enferma de la noche a la mañana. No había ningún sanador que la pudiera curar, ni hechicero que pudiera salvarla. Hasta que un día una antigua bruja que pasaba por la casa del pastor la vio, y apiadándose de su dolor y el profundo amor que sentía el joven humano por la estrella, le dijo que no podía curarla, pero que conocía la manera de que pudiera vivir muchos siglos más, aunque para eso él tendría que perderla para siempre. Desesperado, el joven pastor aceptó la propuesta...

— ¿Y ella se salvó?

—La bruja dijo que la única manera de que la estrella sobreviviera era enviándola de regreso a su hogar, en el cielo, junto a las demás estrellas, donde jamás moriría; ella sabía que de esa forma perdería a su amor verdadero, pero él le dijo que no importaba a dónde la enviaran, que él la buscaría y, aunque ya no pudiera volver a tocarla, se sentiría feliz por sólo verla y saber que estaba a salvo, y que ella podría verlo también cada noche desde el cielo...

—Oh, que triste— reflexionó el pequeño.

—Sí, pero, ¿sabes qué? Aunque la estrella regresó al cielo, el pastor pudo reconocerla, pues se había transformado en el estrella más brillante y hermosa del cielo; y todas las noches se sentaba afuera de su pequeña casa y conversaba con ella, así como tú haces con Ino. Y así, aunque nunca pudieron volver a oírse ni tocarse, seguían teniéndose el uno al otro, pues su amor había superado incluso a la muerte, y era tan fuerte que ni el cielo podía separarlos...

— ¿Y ella regresó a buscarlo?

—Dicen que tras muchos siglos la estrella se curó, y que todavía está allá arriba, esperando a que su verdadero amor la traiga de regreso a la Tierra...

— ¿Tú crees que sea verdad, mami?

— ¿El qué, Sasuke-kun?

—Que ella regresará— preguntó, verdaderamente interesado.

Su madre torció los labios y se llevó un dedo hasta ellos.

—Yo creo que el amor verdadero es capaz de lograrlo todo, Sasuke-kun— Sonrió, besando su pequeña y morena cabeza— Y claro que regresará un día.

—Hmp... ¿Sabes que le pedí a una estrella fugaz el otro día?

— ¿Qué?

—Le pedí que Ino fuera mi esposa— comentó, tranquilo; su madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volviendo a estrecharlos con cariño— Pero esa estrella no cayó; sólo pasó de lado...

— ¿Le pediste que una estrella fuera tu esposa? ¿Por qué harías eso, cariño?

—Porque ella me gusta. Me escucha y es agradable; no es como las niñas, que sólo me molestan y chillan todo el día— cerró los párpados con cansancio, lanzando un profundo suspiro— Ella es mi amiga.

—Claro, Sasuke-kun. Ahora descansa...

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Si, cariño?

—Ino nunca me dejará, ¿verdad? Y tú tampoco...

Su madre sonrió con dulzura, apagando las luces desde la puerta, dirigiéndole una última mirada afectuosa.

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun. Yo siempre estaré aquí, contigo, cuidándote durante el día. E Ino te cuidará por las noches, cuando yo no pueda verte.

— ¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro.

—Descansa, mami.

—Descansa. Te amo, hijo. Te veré en la mañana.

Sasuke volteó su cuerpo hacia la ventana, desde donde podía ver a su estrella elevada en lo más alto del firmamento. Ella pareció brillar con más fuerza, y el pequeño niño sonrió.

—Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca, Ino— murmuró, quedándose poco a poco dormido.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El incesante sonido de la alarma lo despertó, obligándolo a salir de la cama.

—Demonios...— masculló mientras se removía el cabello con pereza, descubriendo que, una vez más, se había dormido con la ropa puesta.

Lanzó un bufido al aire y se desperezó, sin preocuparse en cambiarse las prendas arrugadas; bebió una taza de café frío y recogió el bolso con todos los libros de la universidad mientras contemplaba el calendario de reojo.

_"Es_ hoy", pensó, estirándose el suéter azul mientras dejaba la taza sobre una mesilla repleta de papeles desordenados, reparando en la fotografía que se mantenía en pie aún en medio del tiradero por un segundo, dónde su madre lo abrazaba cuando pequeño; torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y acabó por voltearla bocabajo sobre la madera.

—Es tarde— se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose los zapatos mientras tomaba su llave y salía del oscuro departamento.

Sólo sería un día más para olvidar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

_***Tanabata: **_**Festival de las Estrellas en Japón; una de las festividades más bellas y alegres, en donde, una única noche en el año, uno puede pedir sus deseos a las estrellas. Se basa en una vieja leyenda de amor china.**

**Hola a todos, y felices fiestas!**

**Aquí estoy yo, tratando de actualizar mis historias, entonces encuentro fics que he escrito hace mucho, los cuales comienzo a leer y desempolvar; este particularmente llamó mi atención. Como había olvidado que lo tenía, al leerlo fue como la primera vez, y me gustó mucho la trama.**

**No sé si alguien ha visto Lamu, pero me basé en la historia para hacer esta, así como en varias leyendas orientales sobre estrellas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Seguiré trabajando en mis demás historias; tal vez no lo parece, pero trabajo cuanto puedo para escribirlas y publicarlas, pero a medida que uno va creciendo se dificulta cada vez más hallar el tiempo y la inspiración si tiene otras ocupaciones.**

**Bien, espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	2. Ojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; de lo contraría todos habrían muerto como héroes.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ojos**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_—Te amaré por siempre, aunque no volvamos a vernos; aunque no pueda volver a tocarte ni oír tu voz… yo sé que volveremos a encontrarnos, en una o cien vidas, porque nuestro amor es más fuerte… Sé que vas a encontrarme, y entonces estaremos juntos… Para siempre… Porque sólo el verdadero amor puede atravesar la barrera del tiempo..._

_—Pase lo que pase voy a buscarte y a encontrarte, amada mía...en esta vida y en todas las que queden... Porque éste no es nuestro adiós... Porque aún sin buscarte sé que te encontraré en todos lados; principalmente cuando cierre los ojos..._

Abrió los ojos de pronto, pero sin sobresaltarse, quedándose durante varios minutos, muy quieto sobre la mullida cama, sólo observando el techo blanco de la iluminada habitación.

— ¿De nuevo ése sueño?— movió la cabeza de lado, observando fríamente a la muchacha que estaba sentada junto a su lecho, con un café en un vaso térmico.

—Se han vuelto más frecuentes— murmuró en un suspiro cansado, sentándose sobre las sábanas blancas y aceptando la bebida humeante de manos de la otra joven.

—Descafeinado con leche.

—Hmp.

La mujer cruzó las piernas y se peinó un mechón rebelde dentro del ajustado moño que peinaba el resto de su cabello rubio antes de ajustarse la camisa de seda negra y ponerse unas gafas de apariencia costosa, con una agenda electrónica sobre sus muslos, lista para ser consultada.

— ¿Quieres escuchar la agenda para hoy?

El joven posó sus inexpresivos ojos ambarinos en la asistente, apenas moviendo las comisuras de los labios.

—Más tarde— dejó el café sobre la mesilla de noche y se levantó, quitándose la camisa del pijama sin ningún pudor— Dile al chofer que se prepare y espérenme en la salida. No deseo desayunar en el comedor.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Al templo de mi familia, en las afueras de la ciudad— anunció, deteniéndose frente a un espejo para observar la marca que tenía en el pecho, sobre el lugar en el que debía estar su corazón, absorto.

— ¿Otra vez? Hoy es el Tanabata; quizá esté atestado de gente. Y tienes que dar el discurso en la universidad a las diez.

—Ah, sí. Esa cosa en la universidad— bufó, tocando la piel levemente oscurecida de aquella marca— Confirma nuestra asistencia, pero cancela la agenda para el resto del día. Pasaré la tarde en el templo, da la orden de que saquen a todas las personas antes de que lleguemos— ordenó fríamente. La chica ahogó un suspiro y tomó notas; luego volvió a alzar la mirada, posándola en la marca de coloración distinta al resto de la pálida piel del muchacho, y frunció los labios, bajando levemente sus gafas de diseñador, curiosa.

—Nunca me dijiste como te hiciste esa cicatriz— observó— Se ve fea; como una puñalada.

Él le dirigió una mirada aburrida y desvió el rostro casi de inmediato.

—Es de nacimiento. Dicen que probablemente alguien me asesinó en otra vida— comentó, volviendo a mirar la marca— Supongo que nunca sabré porqué.

—Vaya… No sabía que creías en esas cosas; aunque supongo que es lógico, si tu familia es dueña de un templo… ¿Crees que esa mujer de tus sueños tenga algo que ver?

—No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo. Prepara mi transporte, Hotaru. Nos iremos en cuanto salga de la ducha.

La joven asintió y se levantó, haciendo una corta reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—De acuerdo; será como ordenes, Utakata.

**.**

* * *

**.**

— ¡Hey, Sasuke!

El grito con su nombre, así como el clásico siseo de la bibliotecaria al pedir silencio, le hizo alzar la vista de los libros y concentrarse en el ruidoso chico de cabello rubio que corría hacia él entre los bancos, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

—Estoy ocupado. ¿Qué quieres?— gruñó, atajándose antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

— ¿Irás a la asamblea de hoy? Si vas no tienes que ir asistir a Economía Global.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, intrigado ante la propuesta.

— ¿Quién es el ponente?

—Un ricachón que heredó millones de sus padres antes de cumplir los quince años. Es éste sujeto— comentó, enseñándole la fotografía de la revista que llevaba consigo— Tiene unos cuatro años más que nosotros y dicen que ya es dueño de medio continente; por eso lo llaman el Príncipe de Asia… ¿Qué suerte, no?

— ¿El Príncipe de Asia?— bufó— Un idiota rico hablando de dinero; suena aburrido. Prefiero asistir a clase.

—Allá tú— Naruto Uzumaki se encogió de hombros e ignoró los pedidos de silencio de sus compañeros— Por cierto, ¿irás al festival?

—No tengo alternativa— protestó, indiferente— Pero no voy a colgar ningún estúpido deseo.

—Sí, sí. Lo importante es que vas a ir— sonrió el otro chico— Y no olvides que todos usaremos ropa tradicional; kimono chihaya o yukata, tú eliges.

—No.

— ¡No seas amargado!— Naruto rió y se levantó, haciendo sonar su silla, provocando más protestas de sus compañeros— Pasaré por ti a las siete, teme— dio un paso para marcharse pero se detuvo— Última oportunidad. ¿No vas a venir a la asamblea?

—No— Sasuke recogió sus libros y se echó el bolso al hombro— Me iré a casa, adonde no puedas molestarme.

—Pero… ¡Sí te veré en la noche, ¿verdad?!

—Sí; ya no fastidies— dijo, caminando en dirección opuesta mientras alzaba una mano como vaga señal de despedida.

— ¡No olvides tu chihaya!— gritó Naruto, molestando una vez más a los demás alumnos de la biblioteca.

— ¡Que te calles, idiota!

— ¡A quién le dices idiota, idiota?

Los gritos se perdieron al cerrar la puerta, y Sasuke dejó la biblioteca atrás con un suspiro cansado.

Le extrañó que no hubiera tantos alumnos como de costumbre en los corredores, pero no prestó atención. Mucho mejor para él que odiaba las multitudes.

— ¡¿Ya es tarde?! ¡¿Ya empezó?!

— ¿Él ya llegó?

Sasuke pestañeó y observó a las tres chicas que pasaron murmurando por su lado, sin notarlo. Eso no era normal.

_"Todo el mundo debe estar en la asamblea"_, resolvió internamente, encogiéndose de hombros para seguir con su camino.

No era usual que asistieran muchos alumnos a las conferencias de la universidad, pero, por lo visto, ése no sería un día usual.

Recogía sus zapatos en la entrada cuando escuchó unos tacones repiqueteando en la cerámica del suelo; alzó la vista y, con sorpresa, reparó en la estilizada mujer rubia que avanzaba por el corredor; no era una alumna más, por supuesto. Junto a ella iba un hombre joven, alto y muy pálido, de gran porte, vestido con un traje y una camisa negros que a leguas se notaban muy costosos.

Sin prestarles más atención de la debida, terminó de recoger sus cosas y siguió con su camino, de frente a los extraños; la mujer rubia tenía una agenda electrónica en las manos y recitaba unos cuantos puntos en voz alta mientras el hombre permanecía inmutable, caminando con aire casual y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Entonces, al pasar junto a ellos, Sasuke sintió su mirada sobre él. Unos curiosos y penetrantes ojos de color ámbar que le produjeron una extraña e inquietante sensación de familiaridad que lo embargó hasta que pudo dejar el edificio atrás.

Se detuvo, suspiró hondo y regresó la vista. La mujer y aquel joven seguían con su camino; frunció el ceño y se decidió a seguir con su camino, decidiendo ignorar aquella inexplicable presión en el pecho, la misma que le decía que ya había visto esos ojos antes.

Era ridículo.

¿De dónde podría conocer a alguien tan rico y poderoso como Utakata Saiken?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Deslizó los ágiles dedos sobre los diminutos agujeros del instrumento, soplando una melodía suave y armoniosa que se perdía por los lindes del bosque que rodeaba el templo.

Aunque hacía rato que el sol había caído aún quedaban varios destellos anaranjados iluminándolo; sin embargo, sobre su cabeza ya oscilaban algunas estrellas, brillando tímidamente en lo más alto del firmamento.

Utakata dejó de soplar poco a poco, cesando la apacible música hasta que volvió a reinar el silencio, sólo interrumpido por leves sonidos del bosque. Alzó la mirada ambarina y la fijó en el cielo, buscando hasta dar con el astro más grande y brillante.

—Ahí estás— murmuró sin emoción, concentrándose en ése punto hasta que se vio descubierto.

—Bonita melodía— ni siquiera se sobresaltó al saberse acompañado, y, si lo había hecho, no dio la menor señal de ello— ¿Tú la compusiste?— preguntó el otro hombre con amabilidad, sentándose en la misma banca.

—Algo así— respondió, escueto, mas el anciano no pareció afectado por su tono hueco.

— ¿Algo así?

—La he escuchado una y otra vez en mi cabeza desde que tengo memoria, así que es como si la hubiera inventado— le dijo— La flauta estaba en el templo; no sé si debía tomarla.

—Oh, está bien— concedió el anciano, desestimando la situación con un vago movimiento de muñeca— Esa flauta ha estado en el templo desde siempre. Supongo que le perteneció a alguno de tus antepasados, así que ahora es tuya si la quieres. Por cierto, no tenía idea de que sabías tocarla.

—No sé— informó el joven, peinándose el mechón de cabello que cubría la mitad de su rostro hacia atrás— Pero voy a quedármela. Gracias, Harusame.

—Oh, no es nada. Pero, ¿no crees que es extraño?

— ¿Qué cosa?

El anciano monje le sonrió amablemente, acomodándose las gafas e marco redondo con una mano.

—No es la primera vez que haces algo a la perfección sin nunca haberlo practicado antes— señaló— Recuerda la clase de esgrima cuando ibas en primaria; el origami, las pinturas y ahora la flauta…

— ¿Qué con eso? Creí que había dicho que siempre quedaban vestigios de las vidas pasadas en una persona. ¿No es normal?

—Lo es, sí. Pero en tu caso está aún más arraigado a otros que he conocido; no sólo son repentinas habilidades. Esa marca de nacimiento y los sueños persistentes te hacen especial.

—Aún más— dijo Utakata en un bufido, perdiendo la mirada en los últimos rastros del día.

Harusame respetó su silencio unos minutos antes de volver a hablar:

—No te vi llegar— comentó, risueño— La señorita Hotaru me dijo que mandaste a cerrar las puertas y te pasaste toda la tarde rezando; no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar… ¿Tuviste más sueños?

El joven soltó un suspiro cansado y separó las rodillas, recargando los codos sobre ellas.

—Sólo uno.

— ¿De nuevo con aquel prado?

—Sí, pero esta vez yo estaba ahí… Bueno, no era yo mismo; tú entiendes.

—Muchas veces somos reencarnaciones exactas de otras personas o antepasados propios— explicó en monje— ¿Y qué más viste?

—Esa chica de ojos azules— comentó, pensativo— La abrazaba mientras le decía que la buscaría; que la amaba…

— ¿Estás seguro de que era la misma?

El joven lo miró con fijeza, sin cambiar su expresión ausente.

—Siempre es la misma— murmuró, indiferente— Creo que fue alguien importante para mí, aunque no logro descubrir porqué.

Utakata guardó silencio una vez más, sin dejar de contemplar el cielo casi oscurecido en su totalidad. El monje Harusame asintió, pensativo.

—Utakata, desde que tus padres me encomendaron tu educación hemos hablado de esos sueños, y aunque has rezado muchos días a la semana los dioses decidieron no interferir. Cuando eras niño solías venir a mí asustado a causa de esas imágenes tan reales y vívidas, y otras veces expresabas gran alegría por poder soñarlas, o incluso tristeza o decepción cuando no las tenías— rememoró, serio, e hizo una pausa para exhalar profundamente mientras Utakata posaba sus ojos repletos de curiosidad en él— La oración siempre es buena y ayuda a encaminar al alma, pero a veces la fe y la devoción no son suficientes para que nuestras plegarias sean escuchadas y respondidas; a veces nos corresponde a nosotros mismos encontrar nuestras respuestas.

Utakata abrió un poco más la mirada y recargó la cabeza sobre la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, frunciendo el ceño con intriga.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Harusame?

—Los dioses tienen un plan para todo, hijo. Si después de tantos años esos recuerdos del pasado no han dejado de manifestarse significa que quieren que hagas algo al respecto, ¿no te parece? Buscar tu respuesta, descubrir qué es lo que ellos quieren de ti, el porqué de esos sueños— recitó el anciano, peinándose el largo bigote con una mano.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por buscar a esa chica?— propuso el monje, con una sonrisa afable.

El joven heredero enderezó su postura y volvió a llevar la vista hacia el horizonte, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Tal vez— concedió, entornando los ojos— Aunque no sé nada de ella más que su apariencia, pero todo ese dinero que mis padres me dejaron tiene que servir de algo, ¿no?— volvió a suspirar, regresando la mirada a la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

El anciano sonrió una vez más, escondiendo las manos entre las amplias mangas del kimono ceremonial delante de su cuerpo.

—Y eso no funciona el templo y yo seguiremos aquí... Ahora, es Tanabata y no podemos mantener las puertas cerradas por siempre— comentó; como toda respuesta el joven sólo dio su consentimiento con un vago movimiento de muñeca— Agradezco tu comprensión, hijo. ¿Quieres que le diga a la señorita Hotaru que prepare tu transporte?

—Quisiera quedarme un poco más— contestó sin mirarlo, aunque no era una petición, sino una orden explícita.

—Muy bien. Procuraré que nadie más suba hasta aquí.

—Hazlo.

Utakata no se volteó a ver al anciano monje Harusame partir, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en el cielo, sin moverse de la banca sobre la que seguía sentado.

—Aún sin buscarte... sé que te encontraré en todos lados; principalmente cuando cierre los ojos...— repitió aquella frase, y juraría que una de las estrellas brilló con más fuerza en cuanto lo hizo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La noche ya había caído; las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y miles de papeles de colores pendían sobre su cabeza, moviéndose lentamente al compás de la brisa veraniega.

Sasuke ajustó el cuello de su chihaya y alzó la mirada al cielo, dejándola allí, concentrándose en las diminutas motitas que salpicaban el inmenso manto azulado.

—Es hermoso, ¿no crees?— la suave voz femenina lo regresó a la realidad abruptamente, haciéndole mirar a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo— En la ciudad nunca podemos ver una noche tan despejada.

De repente, un haz de luz cruzó el firmamento, captando su atención hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

—Una estrella fugaz... ¿Quieres pedir un deseo?

Sasuke parpadeó, desviando la vista y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—No creo en esas cosas— se encogió de hombros, volviendo a alzar la mirada con despiste.

—Entonces...— de reojo notó el suave rubor en las mejillas de la chica, y la vio jugar con el dobladillo de su falda roja— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué me respondes?

Él la miró con fijeza; por más que hubiera querido no pudo reprimir un suspiro de fatiga ni ensombrecer sus facciones pálidas y adustas.

—Eres mi amiga, Sakura— contestó, indiferente— No puedo verte como nada más; lo lamento.

—Pero...— ella soltó un sollozo— Yo te he amado desde siempre, Sasuke.

—Y yo no creo en el amor— dijo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar lejos, dejando a su mejor amiga detrás, llorando por su amor no correspondido.

Quería a Sakura, tal vez como querría a una hermana, y sabía que, llegado el momento, muy probablemente se casaría con ella, más por cansancio y lealtad que por otra cosa; tendrían una casa agradable en los suburbios, una mascota y un hijo o hija tan serio e inteligente como ellos, a pesar de que eso no era lo que quería para su vida. Sin embargo, también sabía que todo aquello era mejor con alguien a quien de verdad apreciaba como Sakura que con una completa desconocida.

Aunque nunca pudiera amarla como ella decía amarlo a él.

Nunca había creído en el amor, su familia no eran del tipo cariñoso, que se abrazaba y resolvía sus problemas llorando; sus padres se habían separado después de años de engaños y mentiras, para luego, irónicamente, fallecer en el mismo accidente; su hermano había abandonado el hogar con sólo trece años de edad; ellos eran la prueba de que el amor no existía en el mundo real. Ya se había resignado a la idea de que tendría que casarse y formar una familia algún día, pero hasta entonces prefería el sosiego de la soledad, encerrarse en su mundo, donde nadie podía molestarlo ni herirlo.

Se detuvo un momento y salió de sus cavilaciones; el lugar adónde lo había apartado Sakura ya había quedado detrás, así como todos los compañeros de universidad con los que había asistido al festival. Poco le importó, y dándose la vuelta una vez más dejó que sus pies lo guiaran colina arriba mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, pero ni siquiera los miró; los odiaba. Siempre había preferido las estrellas a aquellas imitaciones de luces y estruendo.

Llegó a uno de los miradores y se detuvo al reparar en las dos personas que lo ocupaban, escondiéndose instintivamente tras unos arbustos.

Bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales, un joven estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo mientras sostenía la mano de una chica y pronunciaba algo que Sasuke no llegó a oír. Entonces, la mujer comenzó a chillar de emoción y el chico puso una sortija en su dedo índice, levantándose. Ella de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó; los dos lucían felices, tan felices que casi sintió asco.

Una sonrisa siniestra se posó en sus labios mientras se daba la vuelta. ¿Cuánto duraría el amor de aquellos incautos? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Sasuke sabía que no sería para siempre. Nada duraba para siempre, mucho menos aquel sentimiento que las personas comunes y desesperadas llamaban amor.

Caminó con la cabeza baja sobre la colina, esquivando a las parejas que emprendían en descenso luego del cierre del festival. Mejor así; en verdad odiaba las multitudes, sobre todo cuando necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

De repente una fuerte brisa se levantó, y Sasuke intentaba elevar las solapas de su chihaya de color negro para cubrirse el cuello cuando una hoja de papel se estrelló contra su nariz, obstruyendo su visión. Parpadeó, momentáneamente confuso, y se quitó el papel rojo de la cara, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, percatándose de que no tenía ningún deseo escrito en él, llamando su atención.

— _¿Ya escribiste tu deseo?_

—_No._

—_Para eso era el papel de color, hermano. Debes escribir ahí lo que quieras pedirle a las estrellas._

_— ¿A las estrellas? ¿Por qué haría eso, hermano?_

_—Todo lo que le pides a una estrella durante el Tanabata se te concede, ¿no lo sabías?_

_— ¡Eso es muy tonto!_

_— ¡Es la verdad! Las estrellas son mágicas..._

Sasuke se volteó para ver a las personas que tenían aquella tonta conversación, encontrándose completamente solo en la espesura del bosque.

—Estúpido— murmuró, volviendo la vista al frente para seguir con su camino hasta llegar al punto más alto de la colina, y se se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda, contemplando el estrellado cielo nocturno una vez más, lanzando un suspiro cansado.

No entendía porqué a Shikamaru Nara le gustaba tanto mirar las nubes; el prefería las estrellas, siempre quietas y brillantes, regresando noche tras noche al mismo sitio, lo único en el mundo que le transmitía alguna sensación de seguridad.

—_Las estrellas son asombrosas, ¿no crees? Siempre están allí, observándonos, iluminándonos con su luz como si cuidaran de nosotros desde tiempo inmemorables..._

_— ¿Cuidan de nosotros desde tiempos inmemoriales?_

_—Oh, sí. Las personas sólo viven un corto lapso de tiempo en la tierra, pero las estrellas permanecen allí por toda una eternidad, vigilándonos y aprendiendo de nosotros._

_— ¡Hermano! ¡Mira aquella estrella! ¡Qué brillante!_

_—Vaya... Es cierto. Nunca la había visto antes... ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Desde hoy ésa será tu estrella._

_— ¿Mía? ¿Por qué?_

_— Porque tú la descubriste. Eres su dueño, nómbrala._

_— ¿Nombrarla? ¿Cómo?_

_—No lo sé. Ponle un nombre que te guste, hermanito._

_— ¿Watanabe?_

_— ¡No, tonto hermano menor! Un nombre de mujer._

_—Pero no me gusta ningún nombre de mujer... ¿Puedo ponerle como a mamá?_

_—No._

_— ¿Entonces? ¡Ayúdame, Itachi!_

_—Amm... No lo sé; piensa en algo que te guste._

_— ¿Cómo mamá?_

_—No... Piensa en otra cosa._

_—Umm... ¿Qué te parece Ino?_

_— ¿Jabalí?_

_— ¡No! Como los tulipanes, la flor favorita de mamá..._

_—Me gusta. Ino es un buen nombre para una estrella._

Sasuke torció los labios y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Oh, allí estás— dijo en voz baja, sonriendo de lado al reparar en Ino, su estrella, la misma que había visto aquella noche con el telescopio de su hermano, y la más brillante del firmamento— De nuevo, en el mismo lugar. Que bueno que tú nunca me dejaste— suspiró, echándose sobre la hierba con las brazos tras la cabeza— _Mi_ estrella...

_— ¡Anda! ¡Escribe un deseo!_

_—No._

_—Si eres tan negativo jamás se te cumplirá, tonto hermano menor. Escribe algo._

_— ¿Algo como qué?_

_—No lo sé; que la niña que te gusta te haga caso, por ejemplo._

_—Pero no me gusta ninguna niña, y nunca me gustarán._

_—Tendrán que gustarte algún día, o no podrás casarte._

_—Pues me casaré con mi estrella._

_—Eso no se puede, Sasuke._

_— ¿Por qué no? Es lo que yo quiero. Deseo que Ino sea mi esposa._

Sasuke abrió los ojos, impactado ante el recuerdo, y contempló a su estrella una vez más.

—Mi esposa— susurró, sonriendo de lado— Sería una buena excusa para no tener que casarme en el futuro...— siseó, cerrando el puño y apretujando la tira de papel rojo entre sus dedos; entonces volvió a abrir los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba nuevamente aquella voz en su cabeza:

—_ ¡Escribe un deseo, Sasuke!_

Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Se sentó sobre el césped húmedo una vez más, flexionando las rodillas y recargando los codos sobre ellas mientras buscaba dentro del cinturón de su traje tradicional hasta dar con una lápiz que cargaba por casualidad gracias a Naruto y a su manía de colgar deseos en todas las cañas de bambú que veía.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era, sin duda, muy estúpido, pero no era como si algo fuera a pasar si lo hacía. ¿Qué perdía con intentar?

—Deseo...— murmuró, dubitativo, mientras se golpeaba los labios suavemente con el dorso del lápiz; si las estrellas eran mágicas, debía pedirles algo imposible; algo que sabía que nunca podría suceder. Apretó los labios y apoyó el papel sobre su rodilla derecha para escribir sobre él, y alzó la cabeza para buscar un árbol dónde colgarlo, pero otra ventisca se de levantó y le arrebató el papel de las manos— ¡No, espera!— exclamó Sasuke, levantándose para intentar recuperar la papeleta que rápidamente se elevó a los cielos y desapareció en la espesura de la noche.

Molesto, lanzó un pesado bufido y se recargó en las barandas de madera del mirador, girándose para recargarse en ella, despeinándose el cabello con una mano con aire indiferente, hasta que una fuerte explosión lo sobresaltó, obligándolo a voltear. Miró hacia arriba cuando una extraña nube negra pero brillante cubrió el cielo, ahogando la luz de la Luna en sólo un momento. ¿Qué era aquello? Prestó más atención al extraño fenómeno cuando empezó a ver destellos de luz en la nube, casi como relámpagos.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más al mirador.

— ¿Qué es eso?— murmuró al aire, observando la nube negra con más atención; luego movió la cabeza, haciéndose para atrás— Qué rayos está...— una repentina explosión de luz hizo que se sobresaltara nuevamente, cegándolo al instante— ¡¿Qué...?!— no alcanzó a completar su propia frase; de pronto escuchó un fuerte estruendo, vio otra explosión de luz y una enorme estrella fugaz descendiendo a toda velocidad desde la nube en su dirección— ¡¿Qué demonios?!— exclamó, dándose la vuelta para cubrirse el rostro con un brazo cuando la enorme bola de luz se estrelló contra la colina, a sólo unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, haciendo temblar toda la tierra y provocando una ráfaga tan fuerte que Sasuke tuvo que sujetarse de la barandilla para evitar ser arrastrado con ella.

Le zumbaban los oídos y tuvo la leve impresión de haberse quedado sordo mientras seguía aferrándose a aquella barandilla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Durante unos segundos todo fue confusión, polvo y oscuridad, hasta que la ventisca comenzó a menguar y el silencio volvió a reinar en el bosque.

Sasuke apretó los párpados, y, aturdido, intentó levantarse, resbalando al primer intento. Le pasó lo mismo al segundo y finalmente pudo lograrlo al tercero, aunque de forma tambaleante y confusa.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?— inquirió en voz alta, fijándose por primera vez en el enorme y humeante cráter que había aparecido de la nada dentro del bosque. Pestañeó, confundido, e ignorando toda voz de razón rápidamente corrió hacia él, deteniéndose al llegar a la orilla para evitar caer dentro, disipando la nube de polvo que aún prevalecía dentro del inmenso agujero de unos diez o quince metros de diámetro— ¡Oigan!— miró hacia un lado y al otro, pero no parecía haber nadie cerca.

Poco a poco el polvo comenzó a disiparse por si solo, y pudo enfocar mejor la vista, distinguiendo lo que parecía ser una figura humana en el centro del cráter, alarmándose al instante.

—No puede ser... ¡Oigan!— volvió a gritar, pero de nuevo nadie acudió en su ayuda— Maldita sea...

Armándose de valor, se deslizó por el contorno del cráter con ayuda de sus pies. La tierra estaba caliente y abajo el polvo persistía. Al llegar al fondo cayó de rodillas y se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la esbelta figura, deteniéndose al llegar junto a ella y poder verla con claridad.

No podía creerlo.

Simplemente era imposible.

Se talló los ojos con un brazo y volvió a mirar al centro del cráter. Había una muchacha tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Estaba mortalmente pálida, y completamente desnuda, para su mayor sorpresa; sin embargo, su largo y brillante cabello rubio extrañamente se encargaba de cubrir sus partes más pudendas, pero no la mayor parte de su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo.

Sasuke tragó duro y se tomó un segundo para desembarazarse de esa situación. Pudiendo más su aplomo se acercó a la chica y elevó su cabeza con un brazo.

Su piel era extremadamente fría al tacto. Tanto que por un segundo temió que ella no estuviera con vida.

Había llevado dos dedos bajo su oreja para asegurarse de que tuviera pulso cuando ella se movió, paralizándolo.

La misteriosa chica apretó los párpados y los abrió poco a poco, confundida.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Sasuke, obviando todo lo incoherente de la situación, logrando que ella enfocara sus ojos en él, causándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, enormes y brillantes como el mar bajo el sol de verano, y causaron algo inexplicable en su interior.

Conocía esos ojos de algún lado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Y terminé otro capítulo de unos de mis fics.**

**Bien, muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen y dieron favorito a esta historia. Espero no defraudarlos. Son lectores increíbles, sobre todo quienes siempre dejan sus reviews.**

**A ustedes me debo, aunque por ahora no pueda ser con la frecuencia con la que me gustaría.**

**Bien, amanecí escribiendo esto así que creo que me merezco un platón de avena. Desayuno de campeones jaja. Ahora a correr un poco y a seguir con Segundas Oportunidades.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ansiosos por la continuación?**

**Pues habrá que esperar.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	3. Ino, la estrella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Ino, la estrella**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Encendió el incienso y con mucho cuidado lo dejó frente al altar, juntando las manos e inclinando la cabeza con respeto, a modo de oración, mientras se mantenía en silencio, balanceándose suavemente de atrás hacia adelante.

— ¿Utakata?

—Estoy ocupado— gruñó, levantándose brevemente y alzando la cabeza para mirar a la joven que lo había interrumpido, alzando una ceja de forma interrogante.

—Lo siento...

—Ya me interrumpiste. ¿Qué quieres, Hotaru?

—Tenemos que irnos. Mañana temprano tienes un vuelo a Chicago y necesito que firmes unos papeles; y tienes que revisar los últimos estados de cuenta antes de aprobarlos.

—Lo haré después— gruñó, procediendo a ignorarla para volver a inclinarse hacia el altar, escuchando a la mujer bufar antes de comenzar a repiquetear sus costosos tacones fuera del templo.

Utakata tardó varios minutos en poder volver a concentrarse. Rezó con ahínco y repitió uno de los mantras más antiguos que se sabía, pidiendo a los dioses iluminar su camino.

—Sólo quiero entender... Saber qué es lo que quieren de mí— rogó, suavizando sus facciones— Díganme algo. Denme una señal para hacerme saber que no estoy enloqueciendo...

Tras varios segundos de intenso silencio, una repentina ráfaga se levantó y las velas se apagaron, así como el humo de los inciensos. Utakata alzó la vista de inmediato y al hacerlo escuchó el sonido de algo abriéndose. Una tabla de madera se levantó a un lado del altar, revelando un pequeño compartimento secreto.

Parpadeó y lo observó con atención. En toda su vida jamás había visto ese compartimento en el templo de su familia.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó al aire, estirando una mano, todavía en pose de oración, para encender una vela e investigar. Con cautela metió la mano, una falange a la vez, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al tocar lo que había dentro; retiró sus dedos pero volvió a meterlos casi de inmediato, sacando un viejo y sucio trozo de tela anudada. Dejó la vela sobre el altar y desató la tela, descubriendo un largo mechón de cabello rubio perfectamente conservado en su interior, un cabello sedoso y brillante que parecía recién cortado— ¿De quién es esto?— ni siquiera había terminado esa pregunta cuando una suave risita de mujer que lo desconcertó por un momento— Te dije que me encargaría de eso luego, Hotaru— repitió con funesta calma al distinguir a una chica de cabellera rubia parada de espaldas a él junto a la salida, mirando al cielo— ¿Hotaru? ¿En qué momento cambiaste tu...?— el joven se quedó con las palabras en la boca al reparar en algo crucial en aquella mujer que le daba la espalda— Tú no eres Hotaru— murmuró, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto al notar como la esbelta figura era atravesada por lo incipientes rayos de luna. Mas la mujer no respondió ni dio señales de haberlo oído, por lo que, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Utakata dio dos pasos hacia ella y alzó una mano con lentitud, posándola sobre el hombro de su kimono floreado.

La mujer entonces reaccionó y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios, paralizándolo.

—Eres tú— murmuró, maravillado ante la etérea belleza de la criatura de sus sueños; sus ojos eran azules como un despejado cielo de primavera, profundos y hermosos como dos gemas refulgentes, y su cabello, largo y rubio, caía sobre su hombro como una cascada de oro, enmarcando su rostro pálido y perfecto— Realmente eres tú— corroboró el joven de ojos dorados, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz y pleno— Realmente existes— celebró, atónito. Habían sido tantos años de sueños, imágenes y recuerdos en su mente que al fin se sintió completo, y sin ser consciente de sus acciones intentó abrazarla, logrando que ella se desvaneciera en el aire.

—_Regresaste por mí..._

Utakata parpadeó y miró la mano que ella le ofrecía desde el otro lado del templo, muy cerca de la zona lindera que acababa en un precipicio.

— ¿Regresé? ¿De dónde...? ¡Espera!— la joven se evaporó una vez más delante de sus ojos, pero Utakata no tardó demasiado en volver a verla, flotando en medio del cielo estrellado mientras señalaba hacia arriba, volviendo a desvanecerse lentamente— ¡No! ¡Espera!— estiró el brazo y, para su sorpresa, logró alcanzarla y sentir lo frío de su piel estremeciendo la suya; y sintió el impulso de soltarla, sin embargo, se resistió a dejarla ir— Eres tú... Eres la chica de mis sueños...

La mujer le sonrió y en un rápido movimiento sujetó el brazo que estaba sosteniéndola con su mano libre y posó sus labios fríos como el hielo sobre los de Utakata, paralizándolo.

Miles de imágenes, olores y sabores embotaron sus sentidos. Utakata se vio a sí mismo en un enorme palacio que jamás había visitado, riendo con gente que jamás había visto y recorriendo lugares que no sabía que existían. Cuando ella se separó, las imágenes y sensaciones desaparecieron tan abruptamente como habían llegado.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?— balbuceó, tan impactado que apenas podía hablar.

Ella soltó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su mejilla, brindándole una helada caricia mientras su imagen se desvanecía nuevamente.

—_Amor verdadero..._— susurró, y Utakata volvió a sentir su mano vacía en medio de la nada.

Entonces sucedió. Fue una explosión en el cielo que lo sobresaltó y lo obligó a regresar sobre sus pasos. Nubarrones negros taparon las estrellas y la luna, y el firmamento se iluminó de pronto, siendo atravesado por cientos de rayos de luces blancas. Hubo otra explosión y entonces una bola de luz cayó a la tierra, al otro lado de la colina en la que se encontraba el templo de su familia, donde aterrizó tras dejar su estela de luz que rompió la oscuridad del cielo, haciendo zumbar toda la tierra. Las luces de la ciudad se apagaron y prendieron casi al instante, y el escándalo de gritos, bocinas y exclamaciones en las calles no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Utakata! ¡Utakata, ¿estas bien?!

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Hotaru lo ayudó a levantarse y miró en la misma dirección, acomodándose las gafas chuecas con gesto temeroso.

—No lo sé... El cielo se iluminó de pronto y cayó algo a la tierra... ¿Sentiste ése temblor?

—Es extraño...— susurró, ignorándola.

—Pero parece que aquí estamos a salvo— culminó su secretaria, peinándose un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja— Llamaré a tu equipo de seguridad para marcharnos. La gente debe estar muy agitada allá abajo, y... ¿Adónde vas?

—Hotaru, llama a mi helicóptero— ordenó el joven multimillonario mientras comenzaba a deshacerse del traje ceremonial que vestía.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

— ¡Hazlo!— le gritó, acallando cualquier otra protesta. Hotaru se reservó sus opiniones y, con cara de enfado, sacó su teléfono y marcó, dándose la vuelta para hablar mientras la mirada de su jefe se perdía en la otra colina— Es ella— susurró Utakata— Tiene que ser _ella_...

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke parpadeó, intentando desembarazarse de la situación y actuar con la frialdad necesaria para un caso así.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó con cautela, dando un paso hacia atrás para comenzar a quitarse la parte superior de su traje con presteza. Ella no respondió de inmediato, sino que siguió mirándolo fijamente mientras se desvestía.

—Eres tú...— murmuró débilmente desde el suelo, haciendo que se girara, procurando no ver más abajo de su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eres tú!— gritó ahora, levantándose de un inesperado salto y abrazándose a él con tal fuerza que los dos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué dem...?!— Sasuke apretó los párpados e intentó levantarse, sintiendo el peso extra sobre su espalda y una respiración cálida y acompasada junta a su oreja, así como algo muy suave presionándose contra sus hombros ahora cubiertos solo por una camiseta de algodón

— ¡Te encontré!— chilló la chica con emoción, moviendo sus manos hasta hasta rodear su cuello mientras pegaba su mejilla derecha a la de él, sin importarle estar invadiendo su espacio personal.

Nadie nunca se había atrevido a eso.

Abochornado y molesto, Sasuke se levantó de un salto, mandándola a volar. Se dio la vuelta y la contempló, tirada en el suelo con las piernas juntas y los senos, apenas cubiertos por la larga cabellera platinada, apuntándole directamente como dos desafiantes montañas de satén blanco; avergonzado, abrió los ojos con horror.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— le espetó, desviando la mirada tan rápido como le fue posible, volviendo a darse la vuelta— ¿Por qué estás desnuda?

La observó de reojo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. La chica se había levantado del suelo, exponiendo su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Sus curvas eran definidas y pronunciadas; tenía un brillante y largo cabello rubio que caía por ambos lados, tapando los turgentes senos, y sus ojos eran del color del cielo en un día soleado, y adornaban un rostro tan bello que no parecía real.

Ella también lo miró, parpadeando un par de veces.

— ¡Sí eres tú!— volvió a chillar, dando pequeños saltitos antes de volver a aferrarse a su espalda, sin que Sasuke pudiera apartarla— ¡No puedo creer que te haya encontrado al fin! ¡Por la Osa Mayor! ¡Sí eres tú!— comenzó a gritar, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que por más que lo intentaba no podía sacársela de encima— ¡Encontré a Sasuke!

Sasuke se deslizó de su asfixiante abrazo y la enfrentó, colocando los brazos delante de su cuerpo para evitar que la chica volviera a acercarse y abrazarlo, ya que eso fue exactamente lo primero que intentó.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?!— le preguntó una vez más, ligeramente alterado— ¡¿De dónde saliste?! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!— miró en todas las direcciones, como si buscara una respuesta. Ella dejó de luchar por intentar abrazarlo y bajó la mirada con tristeza, quedándose muy quieta, tanto que alertó a Sasuke— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, obligándose a sí mismo a sonar calmado. La chica sorbió con suavidad, tomando la punta de su cabello para limpiarse el rostro, dejando parcialmente al descubierto uno de sus senos, que Sasuke evitó mirar.

—Tú... no me reconoces— hipó— ¡Soy yo!

— ¿Tú, quién?— ella sollozó más fuerte— ¿De dónde apareciste?— la chica lanzó un pequeño gemido y alzó un dedo hacia el cielo; Sasuke parpadeó— ¿Vienes del... cielo?— La joven asintió, restregándose los ojos con ambas manos— Ya no llores. Esto no es gracioso.

No, no lo era. Completamente turbado, Sasuke se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y caminó en círculos, una y otra vez.

—Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla...— refunfuñó, al borde de la histeria; entonces recordó su camisa en el suelo y dobló las rodillas para recogerla, tendiéndosela a ella de mala gana— La broma se acabó. Vistete y buscaremos ayuda.

La chica retrocedió, llevándose una mano al pecho, impactada.

—Sasuke-kun, ¡soy yo!

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— inquirió una vez más, molesto y confuso.

—Yo lo sé todo sobre ti— declaró la chica, torciendo los labios como si le hablara a un niño pequeño— Te he observado todos los días desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es posible— gruñó Sasuke— Jamás te había visto antes.

—Ah, pues claro que sí me has visto— refutó ella, inflando las mejillas— Tu madre no te dejaba quedarte viéndome hasta muy tarde, pero siempre me buscabas y hablabas conmigo— dijo, como si estuviera comentando el clima.

Sasuke, por su parte, frunció mucho más el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto. Ni siquiera te conozco... ¡¿Estás escuchándome?!— le espetó, pero la muchacha sólo miraba hacia abajo y movía los pies, esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Tengo dedos y pies!— exclamó, sin hacerle caso— ¡Nunca había tenido pies! Se sienten tan...— dio unos cuantos pasos y se le doblaron las rodillas, haciéndola caer.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí, sí!— se levantó como un rayo, sosteniéndose de un árbol— ¡Ah! ¡Jamás había tocado un árbol!— volvió a exclamar, pasando las palmas de sus manos por la rugosa corteza— Se siente áspero... y duro... Igual que el suelo bajo mis pies...— observó— ¡Me encanta!

_"¿Por qué siempre me topo con los locos?"_, pensó él, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Vives cerca de aquí?— volvió a hablarle, interrumpiendo sus alaridos.

—No sé. ¿Dónde vives tú?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo viviré contigo.

Eso lo dejó sin palabras.

— ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?

—No estoy loca— respondió la chica, frunciendo el ceño— Pero adónde vayas, yo iré.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí! Tú me trajiste a la Tierra para que estemos juntos. ¡Soy tu estrella!

— ¡¿Qué?!— Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, retrocediendo un paso mientras esbozaba una mueca de total incredulidad; tal vez estaba un poco ebrio, pero no lo suficiente como para imaginar cosas— ¿De dónde vienes?— preguntó con cautela, entornando la mirada.

—Del cielo— contestó la chica, indiferente— Soy Ino, tu esposa.

Sasuke retrocedió, impactado, hasta que tropezó con una rama y volvió a caer.

—N-No es posible— balbuceó, palideciendo aún más que la luna— ¿Cómo demonios sabes lo de Ino?

—Porque yo soy Ino— respondió ella con calma— Tú me descubriste cuando tenías siete años. Querías ponerme Watanabe, pero decidiste llamarme como las flores favoritas de tu madre, los tulipanes.

— ¿Cómo...?— Sasuke se guardó su pregunta y se deshizo rápidamente de aquel gesto de estupefacción, frunciendo aún más el ceño— No es cierto— replicó, molesto— Ino no es real y... Las estrellas no lucen así...

— ¿Habías visto una estrella antes?

—No, pero...

—Ahí está— ella se sentó a su lado y lo observó con una sonrisa plagada de cariño— ¿Cómo imaginaste que sería?

Sasuke la miró como si fuera una loca, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar ninguna grosería.

Por alguna razón, ella no parecía estar mintiendo.

—No lo sé; una nube de gases o algo así... pero tú eres... eres humana.

— ¿Gases?— la chica soltó una risita— En realidad no soy humana; y no tenía una forma antes de que tú me trajeras a la Tierra.

— ¡Yo no te traje aquí!

— ¡Sí lo hiciste! ¡Deseaste que estuviera contigo!— declaró, abrazándose a su brazo.

Sasuke tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Despierta!— gruñó, dándose un golpe en la mejilla, pero al abrir los ojos, aquella chica seguía allí, aferrada a su brazo— Demonios... Es real...

— ¿Creíste que mentía? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Sasuke dio varios pasos en círculo, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás otra vez.

—Mira, estás confundida. Tal vez te caíste de un árbol o de un globo aerostático, pero no eres una estrella; no eres Ino, ¡y mucho menos eres mi esposa!

— ¡Pero sí soy una estrella! O bueno, lo era. Y tú deseaste que fuera tu esposa frente a la Osa Mayor cuando tenías ocho años, ¡y lo soy!

— ¡No!— Sasuke negó categóricamente, retrocediendo una vez más.

Ino frunció los labios, acercándose a él.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme? Yo bajé a la Tierra para estar contigo...

— ¡Entiende que eso no es posible! ¡Estás loca!

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡Tú deseaste ser mi esposo! ¡Tú deseaste tenerme aquí!

— ¡Ya déjame en paz, lunática!— gritó, apartándola de un manotazo.

La chica lo miró, como si acabara de cometer una falta atroz, y retrocedió un paso, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, como si estuviera ahogando un grito de dolor.

—Tú... no me amas— susurró, compungida.

Sasuke la miró a la cara una vez más, arqueando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo ni siquiera sé quién demonios eres tú, maldita loca, ni de dónde saliste. ¡Y además de todo me hiciste meterme en un estúpido cráter que casi me...!

— ¡Tú te olvidaste de mí!— lo interrumpió, chillando tan fuerte que Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse cubrirse los oídos; ella rompió en llanto, pero no en un llanto normal; las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a salir, pero éstas no caían por su rostro, sino que comenzaban a elevarse como burbujas de jabón. Y entonces el cabello rubio empezó a emitir un brillo cegador, sorprendiendo y asustando a Sasuke, que comenzó a retrocer por instinto. De pronto sintió el aire más liviano y notó que varios escombros comenzaban a alzarse del suelo, así como su propio cabello, cuyas puntas casi flotaban en el aire.

—No es posible— susurró, completamente anonadado. El largo cabello de la chica de pronto comenzó a desprender un destello de luz que se elevó hasta el cielo y lo arrojó al suelo por la sorpresa.

Eso no podía ser real. Nada de eso podía estar sucediendo. Una extraña ventisca se elevó de pronto, desestabilizándolo, y a su vez Sasuke sintió el suelo temblar bajo su cuerpo; y de pronto sintió demasiado frío, tanto que era preocupante.

— ¡Detente!— gritó, colocando una mano frente a sus ojos para repeler la luz cegadora— ¡Ya, ya no llores! ¡Ino!— pidió; ella dejó de gritar y lo miró, cesando su llanto abruptamente, haciendo un mohín; la luz desapareció en ese instante y la gravedad volvió a ser tan pesada como siempre, haciendo que los pequeños escombros volvieran a caer— Ya no llores. Por favor— pidió con más calma, usando ambos brazos a modo de pantalla para evitar cualquier posible ataque— No voy a volver a gritarte, pero, sea lo que sea que hiciste no lo vuelvas a hacer...

—Me recordaste— dijo, con voz calmada. La corriente de aire también se detuvo y el bosque volvió a estar en calma.

—Eh... Sí— murmuró él, intentando no volver a mostrarse molesto.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas?

— ¿Qué?— Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la chica volviera a abrazarlo, aplastando su pecho contra el suyo.

— ¡Sabía que me amarías como yo a ti!— exclamó, volviendo a reír— ¡El universo escuchó mis ruegos y me trajo hasta ti! ¡Ahora podremos amarnos para siempre!

— ¡Espera! ¡No!— en el afán por quitársela de encima, Sasuke tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, llevándosela con él— ¡Quítate!— luchó por zafarse, intentando no lastimarla, cosa que le costó, y mucho— ¡Aléjate!— le ordenó tras lograr liberarse y ponerse en pie; la chica lo miró y se quedó muy quieta. Parecía no importarle su desnudez.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?— sus ojos claros habían vuelto a llenarse de lágrimas, y su cabello a brillar ligeramente, alertándolo.

—Ya, no llores, ¿quieres?— intentó sonar más suave— Hablemos con más calma— para su buena suerte, la chica asintió tímidamente, limpiándose el rostro con las puntas de su cabello una vez más; Sasuke respiró hondo— Primero, ¿dónde está tu ropa?

—Nunca he usado ropa— contestó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿No te gusto así?— preguntó, no como una insinuación, si no con verdadera curiosidad.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, ruborizándose aún más.

—No se trata de eso— dijo; lo pensó un segundo y recuperó la parte superior de su traje para volver a alcanzándoselo— Ponte esto.

— ¿Tú quieres que me lo ponga?

Él parpadeó.

—Sí. No puedes andar desnuda por ahí.

—Está bien— obedeció, colocándose la prenda que le llegó a medio muslo, cubriéndola aceptablemente, en opinión de Sasuke— ¿Así sí te gusto, Sasuke-kun?

—Creo... ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé— Ino bajó la mirada— Me sentí enojada contigo por no recordarme; nunca antes me había sentido enojada con nadie...

Sasuke bufó, derrotado y lamentándose su suerte.

—Sería grandioso que no volviera suceder— murmuró, tomándola por los hombros y mirando hacia la ciudad— Creo que ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención... Al menos hasta que resuelva este embrollo y... ¿Estás bien?

—No...no lo sé...— susurró Ino, a punto de desfallecer— No me siento bien...

— ¡Ino!— Sasuke la sujetó entre sus brazos, impidiendo que cayera— ¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó, verdaderamente ¿preocupado? Se estremeció ante la idea.

Ino cerró los ojos un momento, luciendo muy débil, y cuando volvió a abrirlos encontró el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del suyo.

—Esperé mucho tiempo para estar contigo...— susurró, acariciando su mejilla; Sasuke notó que estaba muy fría— ¿No vas a besarme?— preguntó, acercándose mucho más a él, haciéndole regresar a la realidad y retroceder.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué los esposos humanos no se besan?— preguntó, enfurruñada.

—Sí, pero, tú y yo no somos esposos— refutó él, volviendo a cabrearse— Es más, ni siquiera sé qué eres tú.

—Soy tu estrella— contestó con simpleza, sentándose sobre la hierba, distrayéndose al reparar en sus manos— ¡Tengo manos también! ¡Ah, claro, por eso pude abrazarte!— chilló, arrojándose a su cuello nuevamente, tirándolo al suelo por su peso— ¡Qué emoción!

— ¡Ya, basta!— gruñó Sasuke, haciendo lo posible por apartarla— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— ¡Claro que sí! Porque tú estás conmigo.

—...

Sasuke dejó escapar un pequeño bufido y se sentó sobre una roca, en completo silencio, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sabía quién (o mejor dicho qué) era esa chica, pero algo era seguro: ella no era normal.

¿En qué demonios se había metido?

—Debí quedarme en mi casa— masculló fríamente, masajeándose el rostro con las manos, en un desesperado intento por salir de ése extraño sueño; cerró los párpados con fuerza y se dio una fuerte bofetada— ¡Maldición! ¡Despierta!

— ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a abrir los ojos, suspirando con resignación al comprobar que ella seguía allí, mirándolo.

—Sí...— suspiró una vez más y se levantó de un salto, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación.

De pronto escuchó el claro sonido de una hélice, y se acercó al mirador, encontrando a un helicóptero negro con la mirada. Sasuke se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, escondiéndose de los reflectores que comenzaban a iluminar la colina. No le sorprendió después de la explosión y aquel extraño juego de luces.

— ¿Qué es eso?— murmuró Ino en voz baja, parándose junto a él, con las manos sosteniéndose a la tela de su camisa— ¡Hola!

— ¡Cállate!— la regañó Sasuke, pero calló al tener una idea: quizá podría irse y dejar que la policía se encargara de ella, como si nada hubiera pasado...

— ¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! ¡Esas estrellas se mueven!— exclamó la chica, sujetándose a su brazo con una mano mientras señalaba al helicóptero con la otra. Él la contempló de soslayo, y sin que pudiera evitarlo de pronto se vio atraído con la fascinación en su rostro, su expresión inocente y la forma en que su largo cabello rubio brillaba como el sol de primavera... ¿Su cabello brillaba? Alertado, Sasuke se giró hacia ella, mirándola con horror.

— ¡No hagas eso!— exclamó, sujetándola por los brazos al percatarse de que llamaban la atención del helicóptero. Ino parpadeó con rapidez y su cabello dejó de brillar, volviendo a sumir el bosque en una completa oscuridad.

—Lo siento... No me di cuen...

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí— la interrumpió bruscamente, tomando su mano para rodear el cráter y alejarse por el sendero. ¿Por qué estaba llevándola con él? Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello mientras se alejaban, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto.

Fuera lo que ella fuera nadie más podía saberlo o no lo entendería. ¡Él mismo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando! Pero esa chica, estrella o no, sabía su nombre. Si alguien más la encontraba, ¿cuánto tardarían en dar con él?

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Silencio— la cortó— Ven— la arrastró hacia unos arbustos al costado del sendero y se encondieron allí, viendo otro helicóptero pasar sobre sus cabezas mientras unas camionetas levantaban el polvo del camino.

— ¿Qué eso?— preguntó Ino, en voz baja, mientras miraba hacia el cielo— Parece que buscan algo...

Él la miró y rodó los ojos.

—Te buscan a ti— señaló lo obvio.

— ¿A mí?— Ino parpadeó otra vez y de pronto volvió a pararse, alzando un brazo amistosamente— ¡Hol-!

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!— le gritó con voz moderada, volviendo a arrastrarla cuerpo a tierra, y poniéndose sobre ella para evitar que volviera a levantarse— ¡Nadie puede vernos aquí!

—Lo siento...

Sasuke soltó un bufido y prefirió ignorar la cercanía de ambos mientras se aseguraba de que nadie los había visto. Una vez seguro de que el helicóptero estaba lejos y de que no había más camionetas cerca, volvió a levantarse y le tendió una mano a Ino.

—Vamos.

Avanzaron entre la maleza, esquivando ramas caídas y arbustos; Sasuke caminaba con la vista fija en el camino e Ino solo se dejaba guiar por él, avanzando con pequeños saltitos.

— ¡Esto es divertido!

— ¡Chist!— volvieron esconderse al cruzarse con varios peatones curiosos que corrían en la misma dirección que las camionetas, esperando a que desaparecieran para volver a salir.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Nos escondemos.

— ¡Escondernos es divertido!— exclamó ella, volviendo a ser silenciada.

—Silencio. No pueden vernos.

— ¿Por qué?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y pegó la espalda al tronco de un árbol, pegando a Ino a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió al notar que ella lo miraba fijamente, con los brazos apresados contra su pecho.

—Me gusta tu aroma. Hueles muy bien.

Contra su voluntad, Sasuke sintió sus mejillas arder, sobre todo cuando ella recargó la cabeza contra su hombro para descansarla allí.

—Sigamos— la apartó con suavidad, intentando no volver a hacerla llorar.

Ino asintió y de nuevo tomó su mano. Sasuke avanzó entre algunos setos y ambos salieron otra vez al sendero. Miró hacia los lados y empezó a avanzar por el camino mirando hacia atrás, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

—Parece que no hay nadie— suspiró, aliviado— Si nos damos prisa...

— ¡Sasuke!— el aludido se paralizó y soltó la mano de Ino de inmediato, desviando la mirada hacia el lugar de donde había llegado esa voz; un par de arbustos se movieron y de ellos, bajo la tenue luz de las farolas del sendero, emergió un agitado chico rubio que refunfuñaba en voz baja mientras se deshacía de algunas ramitas pegadas a su cabeza— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Viste esa explosión?! ¡Creí que habías muerto o algo cuando subí y vi el enorme aguje...!— exclamó Naruto, enfocando sus ojos azules en Ino mientras ésta, a su vez, volvía a acercarse a Sasuke y se aferraba a su brazo; el joven dejó su frase a medio terminar y ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, mirándola fijamente— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué lleva puesta tu camisa?

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta en ese instante, y, de forma inconsciente, intentó cubrir a Ino con su cuerpo, asimismo ganando tiempo para inventar una buena mentira.

—Ella es...

—Soy Ino— se presentó la chica, escapando de su agarre para acercarse a Naruto y extenderle la mano, sonriente— La esposa de Sasuke.

**oOo**

— ¡Señor Saiken!

— ¡Utakata!

Utakata bajó de su helicóptero de un salto, desoyendo los gritos del piloto y Hotaru. Corrió hasta adentrarse en el bosque, sin importarle arruinar sus ropas y zapatos caros, hasta que se encontró con un enorme cráter que le imposibilitó el paso. Aun así, en lugar de detenerse se deslizó hacia él por la tierra, corriendo hacia el centro del mismo, con la respiración agitada pero seguro de que allí encontraría lo que buscaba.

Pero no había nada.

Abrió los ojos al notar el lugar del impacto, y tocó la tierra. Estaba helada. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en ese cráter, pero la expresión de su rostro cambió cuando, en medio de una delgada capa de lo que parecía ser hielo, encontró algo muy inusual: un largo cabello rubio.

— ¡Utakata!

Una vez más ignoró el llamado de su asistente y se apresuró a sacar el sucio y viejo trapo que llevaba en su bolsillo, comparando el cabello que acababa de recoger con los que había hallado en el templo. Algo le decía que pertenecían a la misma persona.

— ¡Demonios, Utakata!— refunfuñó Hotaru, parándose cuidadosamente a la orilla del cráter, con cuidado de no dañar sus costosos tacones de diseñador— ¿Qué haces ahí adentro? ¡¿Tienes idea...?!

— ¡La encontré!— la cortó el millonario, triunfal, saliendo del enorme hoyo trepando con pies y manos sobre la tierra— ¡Ella está aquí!

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién está aquí?

Él dejó de correr un momento y se giró a verla. Hotaru se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa plasmada en aquel pálido rostro.

—Es Ino— respondió, ampliando su sonrisa antes de seguir caminando con rapidez— Ahora tengo que encontrarla.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Hola a todos quienes siguen este fic!**

**Lamento la demora, pero finalmente estoy aquí, gracias a que hace unos días un review me inspiró a terminar este capítulo :)**

**Fue dedicado a Konakari-na. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
